1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting an information flow which is stored ready for retrieval upon request from a receiving site, wherein an overview of the available information is prepared and provided for retrieval by assigning an authorization.
2. Discussion
Methods of this type are known from video on demand and pay TV. The user receives a decoding device from an operator site upon payment of fee which allows him to use this service for a predefined paid period. Download stores on the Internet are also known from which music, or videos, can be downloaded to a computer ready for playing upon payment. It proves disadvantageous that the known methods are extremely limited with respect to the available selections. For example, it is not possible to play a video from an Internet store over the broadband network on a television. In addition, the known methods are linked to the fact that the information flows to be sent are not only digital in nature but are also in a predetermined data format.